Un día divertido y loco
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: Maka y sus amigas vuelven a las locuras,un albino enfadado y una proposición...¿tentadora?esta historia esta basada en hechos reales de una de mis tantas locuras, cometida hoy. espero que se rian un poco y no me odien, dejen un reviewr si les gusto mi locura. dedicado a Karen, Mariam, Mili, Daiana y Caro las que me acomañaron en la locara de hoy. besoss para todo y cometan locura


Un dia divertido y loco

Flashes. Modelajes. Saltos. Espuma. Serpentinas. Poses chistosa. Sonrisas. Sobre todo mucha diversión. Dentro de poco tiempo seria el cumpleaños de Tsubaki y ella nos había dicho para hacer un video. El "baile del caballo" había dado un giro por todo el mundo, era muy… gracioso. Eras un montón de adolecentes, obre el fotógrafo.

Estábamos en el "Parque Death city" no había mucha gente, algunas niños jugando, unos chicos en la patineta y algunas chicas en rolers. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando terminamos de filmar las escenas que se editarían. Como estábamos algo aburridos, nos fuimos a los juegos del fondo, que estaban desocupados.

Salimos de allí como a las ocho, iríamos en tren hasta la parada de autobús que nos dejaba a todos más o menos cerca de nuestras casas. Éramos cerca de doce chicas y unos diez chicos.

M- estoy agotada- exclame- me duelen los pies.

Me recargue sobre las barandas de la subida hasta el anden, las chicas (Tsubaki, Liz, Paty, Chrona) me acompañaron. Black, Kid, Soul, Killik, Ox, Harvard, Thunder, Fire, Hero, Jacqueline y Kim subieron a esperar en tren.

Nos quedamos observando lo vehículos que pasaban sobre las vías, las chicas me imitaron.

L- miren a ese del auto rojo, es muy apuesto.

Mirábamos fijamente el auto, el chico nos miro y nos guiño el ojo, yo lo salude con la mano y le tire un beso. Ese fue muy divertido.

L- eso Maka, rompe corazones jajajaja.

Todas me miraron con cara de "¿Quién eres y donde esta mi amiga?" menos Liz, ella me imito.

Todas empezamos a ver quien asaba, la mayoría eran viejos o mujeres, pocos eran apuestos.

Paso un camión de cemento y nosotros nos quedamos mirándolo, eran unos hombres de cuarenta y tantos, muy feos. Nos tocaron bocina y nos tiraban besos, al igual que se reían. Yo moví las caderas y les mande muchos besos, al igual que las chicas. Reímos como locas, era muy divertido. Vimos un chico castaño de ojos marrones que iba a las vías del frente, Paty silbo para llamar su atención, nos miro apenado y yo…

M- papito, que lindo que Sos- le tire un beso.

El chico se sentó con la cabeza gacha, apenado. Nosotras volvíamos a reír. Voltee y vi como los chicos nos veían con caras raras, ¿Cómo no? Si parecíamos una lanzadas de primeras, yo moviendo mis caderas tirando besos y gritando como vieja alzada. No les dimos importancia.

Bum buuuuuuuumm.

El tren había llegado, pasamos al lado de los chicos y ellos nos miraban con cara rara, les tire un beso y se sonrojaron. Esto era muy divertido. Por desgracia el tren estaba al tope, decidimos tomarnos un colectivo, uno que daba muchas vueltas y tardaba demasiado, ya que el próximo tren demoraría demasiado.

Bajamos los escalones y caminamos unas cuadras.

S- parecías una loca, por no decir una lanzada- dijo enojado.

M- holaaa –señale que el hacia lo mismo- mira quien habla, tu te lanzas a las chicas con delantera a cada rato.

L- no son novios y ya la celas, no me imagino cuando sean pareja- se burlo mi amiga.

Mi amiga me guiño un ojo y yo le di una sonrisa.

Me había cansado de esperar al albino, no tenia nada malo divertirme un poco. Tampoco era que me lanzaría a cada hombre que ves. Era divertido.

Estábamos en el colectivo, pero como estaba lleno, perdí de vista a mis amigas. A mi lado izquierdo estaban Soul, Black y Killik.

Me sujete fuerte de la baranda para no caerme.

B- oye, Maka- me llamo- ¿no quieres un beso con mi amigo?- señalo al ojirojizo- un beso no se le niega a nadie.

Mire a soul de arriba a bajo, estaba un poco sonrojado, estaba tenso y se notaba que el no le había pedido a Black que me pidiera un beso…. Pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea, eso me pareció.

M- es cierto, no se le niega a nadie- reí- pero no se le da a cualquiera.

Vi el enojo en la cara de Soul, giro su vista hacia el paisaje.

¡Si, claro! Esa hubiera sido mi respuesta, yo estaba muerta por el albino, hace meses. Sé que él era un famoso casanovas, es el chico más popular de la escuela y uno de mis amigos de la infancia. No seria un "jueguito" suyo, una mas del montón.

Seria muy divertido jugar, tal vez… algún día, jugaría con el. Seria muy divertido, al igual que lo fue hoy.

Yo no soy una de esas chicas fáciles, ni una popular. Era la típica chica, de esas que siempre se la pasa con sus amigas y debes en cuando con sus amigos. Seria divertido dar un cambio, seria divertido jugar al mismo juego que él.

**HOLA! Esta historia esta basada en algunos hechos reales. Hoy fuimos a grabar un video para los 15 de una amiga, so se si saben que soy una loca y ni hablar de mis amigas. Fue divertido saludar y mandar besos a los conductores y al chico del frente de las vías. Hubieran visto las caras de mis amigas cuando empecé a mandar besos jajajaaj la verdad fue que si me pidió un beso el chico que me guata, pero no le dije lo que dijo Maka, si no que me sonrojo y me di la vuelta, porque si perdí de vista a mis amigas en ese tren. No es la pimera vez que me pasa con, me da vergüenza y lo admito. Casi 15 años y sin dar mi primer beso, lo se patética.**

**No importa, hice este drable xq hoy la pase re bien y me gusto lo que hicimos con mis amigas. Lo único que no paso en esta historia es lo de que maka dijo, todo lo demás es cierto… solo que faltaron mas cosas graciosa, como la parte del video y la plaza, lo demás es cierto. Sin mencionar que yo tenia una corta pollerita y movia mis caderas sis cesar jajaajaja me la pase de lo mas bien. Solo quería compartir ese momento con ustedes, dejen reviws y comenten lo que kieran, eso si, sin insultos.**

**Beso.. enloquezcan!**


End file.
